You Can Let Go Now Daddy
by Satan-wears-prada
Summary: Song fic to the song. Addison and her dad. Sad.


A/N: Okay, so JD found this song and sent it to me. It made me cry, but I still had to write to it and can't seem to stop listening to it. Crazy right? Sums me up in one really. Anyone, this is sad, I warn you now. I suggest you go listen to the song because it's really good, even if it makes you cry.

For JD because she found the song. Love ya :D

Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Wind blowing on my face_

_Sidewalk flying beneath my bike_

_A five year old's first taste_

_Of what freedom's really like_

A five year old Addison's face was a pure picture of concentration as she pushed her feet against the pedals of her bike for the first time without having stabilisers. She was determined to be able to ride the bike without having any help. She wanted to show her daddy that she could. She wanted to make him smile proudly at her. As Addison pedalled she gathered speed, things moving past her faster than before as her bike wobbled slightly.

_He was running right beside me_

_His hand holding on the seat_

_I took a deep breath and hollered_

_As I headed for the street_

Edward smiled, running along as he held onto the back of Addison's seat as she pedalled along. She was starting to get the hang of riding her bike without stabilisers, but she still had help from him and he hoped that she would always need him, no matter what. She was his little girl and he never wanted to lose her. He grinned, watching as she shouted to him.

_You can let go now daddy, you can let go_

_Oh, I think, I'm ready to do this on my own_

_It's still a little bit scary but I want you to know_

_I'll be okay now daddy, you can let go_

Edward smiled widely, letting go and watching as Addison rode her bike with no help down the street, a wide smile on her face. He could feel the proud tears begin to pool in his eyes and he just blinked them away, keeping his eyes on his little girl.

_I was standing at the altar_

_Between the two loves of my life_

_To one, I've been a daughter_

_To one, I soon would be a wife._

Addison smiled widely as she stood at the front of the altar between two of the three most important men in her life. She had Derek on her right side, looking at her in awe, knowing that she was going to become his wife forever. Edward stood on her left side, ready to give her away, let another man be the one to look after her, protect her, make her smile. He was the one who she would now turn to. He was now the one to look after her.

_When the preacher asked_

"_Who gives this woman?"_

_Daddy's eyes filled up with tears_

_He kept holding tightly to my arm_

'_Till I whispered in his ear_

Edward gripped his daughter's arm slightly, tears stinging his eyes. He moved his gaze from the preacher and slowly looked at his beautiful daughter who was smiling at him, her own eyes filling with tears. Edward didn't want to let her go. She was his little girl. He had always been there. He had been the one she went crying to when she was upset and now she would never do that anymore. Edward felt Addison give his hand on her arm a small squeeze before she whispered to him.

_You can let go now daddy, you can let go_

_Oh, I think, I'm ready to do this on my own_

_It's still a little bit scary but I want you to know_

_I'll be okay now daddy, you can let go_

_It was killing me to see the strongest man I ever knew_

_Wasting away to nothing in that hospital room_

_You know he's only hanging on for you_

_That's what the night nurse said_

_My voice and heart were breaking_

_As I crawled up in his bed and said_

Addison stood in the doorway of the hospital room, looking at the man she called daddy. Just a shell of a man he used to be. He had fought for so long but now he had nothing left to fight with. He had fought for so long to watch his little girl, but now all the fight had been taken from his body. He had managed to muster a small amount of strength up to hold on, just to see his little girl one last time and he lifted a shaky hand out to her, watching as she walked over to his bed. Addison gave his hand a small squeeze before lying next to him, placing her head on his chest and feeling the tears roll down her cheeks. She squeezed her eyes shut and whispered the words she had whispered to him many times before.

_You can let go now daddy, you can let go_

_Your little girl is ready to do this on my own_

_It's still a little bit scary but I want you to know_

_I'll be okay now daddy, you can let go_

Addison began to cry softly as she heard the monitors beep, signally that he had finally given in and left the world to watch over her from above. She cried softly, remembering all the memories she had of him and she wished that she had spent even more time with him, told him she loved him more. She wished he had been given the chance to meet his grandchild. She wished he had been given more time. That they had been given more time.

_You can let go_

Seven months later and Addison and Derek welcomed Edward Dean Montgomery-Shepherd into the world. As he opened his eyes and looked up at his parents for the first time Addison saw her dad look back at her through her son's big green eyes. She smiled and kissed her son's forehead, knowing her dad would always be with her. He may have let go of life, but he would never let go of her.


End file.
